eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vua
'''Darth Vua '''was a Force Sensitive Vongformed-Human male, affiliated with the Sith Empire. Biography From the personal holocron of Darth Vua, Sith apprentice: “The infidels compared me to Luke Skywalker — the lone fighter pilot against the vast weapon-world that symbolized the might of the enemy. This time, the weapon-world was Zonama Sekot, with starfighters swarming like sparkbees above its vast verdant hemisphere, with lightning storms flickering across the forests in reply to the cannon fire in orbit. Instead of a pair of energy missiles, my fighter was infected with the infidels’ own Alpha Red spore, which had poisoned my cadre on Caluula. I am not Luke Skywalker. I failed. Zonama Sekot conjured gravitic power to fling my fighter into deep space. Because of my failure, my people lost their honor and accepted peez — subjection to the infidels. They have been allowed to live like tame tso’asu on the weapon-world, with my betrothed among them. My punishment is different. I am a captive of the One Sith — heretics and outcasts even among the infidels. They have given me the outward appearance of an infidel, and awakened Jeedai thoughts inside my head. They say this is my true self. It is a lie, a trick to break me. But I refuse to break.” Darth Vua was a biologically engineered Slayer in Shimmra’s personal guard, who failed to escort Alpha Red to the surface of Zonama Sekot. Subsequently, he was picked up by the One Sith, but refused to allow them to train him. He was bequeathed a holocron to record his thoughts, and lamentations. The loss of his Dread Lord, his empire, and his betrothed. Darth Vua resisted the Sith for nearly a decade, until a Sith returned from an infiltration mission to the Jensaarai, at the orders of the sleeping Lord Krayt. His name was Darth Insipid, and he came with the truth – that the prophesied twin battle was upon them. The battle between Jacen Solo and Jaina Solo – the final appeasement to Yun-Shuno and Yun-Harla. Vua listened; rapt, in disbelief – Insipid spilled more; that the prophecy of Tsavong Lah and Nom Anor had been the bequeathed unto them by Vergere, and so too had the creation of Yun-Ne’Shel from Tahiri Veila. And that Vergere had been a Sith. And that Jacen had became one, along with Tahiri Veila. The prophecy was to birthed by the Sith. Vua listened, converted in full. Insipid took upon Vua’s training, and periodically returned to continue his growth, presenting Vua with the Shaper knowledge he collected in-between stealing Sith Holocrons from the various cults he had been directed to join and pillage on behalf of Darth Krayt and returning them to Korriban. Insipid’s star rose within the Sith over the next few years, even after a failed expedition to Shadow, attached to the secrets Vua collected from the Vong knowledge he reassembled, even reaching the Eighth Cortex, the two pooling their efforts. But Insipid spoke softly with caution. For these Sith did not seek to continue the True Way. Even as Darth Krayt claimed the title of Dread Lord, Insipid counselled that they hide, and wait. It was Insipid who revealed that Vua had been a creation of Vongspawn himself, even as Darth Krayt quietly entreated Vua to work on ways in which to reverse the Vong process for his own projects in private discussions that Vua was careful to keep to himself – conversations which increased in time when the Rakatan-clone project collapsed, for Krayt had no way in which to transfer his consciousness over from then. Five years after he came to the One Sith, a commotion fell over the One Sith, and Lord Insipid returned to whisper more truths. Lord Krayt had awoken from stasis and was due to head off to Coruscant – more Sith had arisen from a world known as Kesh, and Krayt had gone to assist the hated jeedai in defeating this Lost Tribe. Lord Insipid was right – these Sith did not seek to continue the True Way. They fled, and Lord Insipid began to set up his own Sith Order; the Vapid Sith. Other Sith joined him, some willingly, and others less so, such as Darth Ardeur. Insipid kept Vua hidden from the others, for he, in Insipid’s own words, was his true successor. Vua scorned the man, but Insipid promised it was true. Through the True Way, they could assemble the True Gods anew within the Sith, and mastery over the Yuuzhan Vong was a step towards that – and Insipid would work to reunite him with his lost love. His life elongated by the same processes which had created him, Vua did not age like Insipid, and so was not required to enter stasis as his benefactor was. Vua brought Insipid out of stasis circa 95 ABY, and he made his failed play to destroy the One Sith, and, as a gesture to Vua, Zonama Sekot - all in an attempt to return Vua’s love. Insipid managed this, but she saw Vua and was repulsed. She had became Shamed, and thus Extolled, and Vua in mastering his darkness and in becoming Darth Vua, truly, ended up killing her. Insipid could only see the parallels between the Yuuzhan Vong they compared to Luke Skywalker in attacking a ‘death star’ and failing; but also in Anakin Skywalker, in killing his love to save her. Vua swore fealty to Insipid forever more, when he had once been considering taking the title of Dread Lord for himself and igniting the Yuuzhan Vong War anew. Insipid considered Vua a worthy successor, declaring a secret Rule of Two between them both, and Insipid returned to stasis in 100 ABY and unveiled the truth of Zonama Sekot to him, and only him. In awe of the truth, Vua dedicated himself to seizing back control of the Yuuzhan Vong-Sith legacy, focused on Rodia and the refugee population there, and by the time Insipid returned from stasis in 127 ABY, on the eve of the SIth-Imperial War, matters were well in hand. Insipid and his Vapid appeared in Krayt’s court and demanded a seat at the table, or their trove of Holocrons, stolen when Insipid, Vua, Ardeur, Idoneus, and the others fled, would be lost – Vua having told Insipid the secret of Krayt’s ill health. Judged too valuable for such a direct play, Insipid marched to Korriban and was promptly crushed; his Vapid Sith lasted another year, merely attempting to sabotage the One Sith and failing, or striking directly and the entire design collapsing, even with the assistance of ‘Vongerella’, now known as Maleficarum. The lost holocrons? All collected back by Krayt himself. All was thought lost but Insipid survived thanks to essence transfer, and Vua remained in reserve as Insipid spent the next few years connecting the dots between the Yevetha, the massive population trapped on Relus, and the remnants of the Empire of the Hand which had darkened. Vua was tasked with bringing to heel the Yuuzhan Vong colonies deeper in the Unknown Regions, but warned from tracking down Sekot. Still he remained in the shadows, until Insipid returned from a final absence in the place of partner – a place which Vua had considered that he himself belonged to, for the Rule of Two was superseded. Darth Dreadwar had unveiled more truths to Insipid, and their plans had been rendered moot. He needed Vua to join the Sith Empire that now stretched from the Unknown Regions to Korriban, that sacked Coruscant and forced the Federation and hated Jedi to the edge of defeat, and they had to place everything on the table – now. Displeased but loyal, and not privy to whatever Dreadwar had let Insipid know, Vua nonetheless dedicated himself to the Empire and found his knowledge greatly desired – Sith-Vongspawn and technology was popular, and Insipid himself had made the alternative weapons almost vogue among the Sith-Imperials. Whilst Insipid seemed to busy himself with forming a Triumvirate and his fancies, Vua focused on bettering himself, finally embracing what it was to be a Sith, pressing to complete his training once and for all. Category:Sith Category:Vongformed Category:Males Category:Human Hybrids